Port Angeles Morbid Style
by The Fourth Bride
Summary: Bella's episode in Port Angeles from the first book, but slightly more gory. Plus gives Edward a way better chance to be "the brave rescuer" Fluff with action.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Me: Whyyyyyyyy! No Fair! I WANT EDWARD!**

**Disclaimer: Too bad, write your own awesome book.**

**Me: OK I will!! And you won't be in it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Noooo! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry, U can have Twilight!**

**Me: Yay.**

**Disclaimer: What have I done!?**

**(Just Kidding, itz not mine)**

**Without Further ado...**

**I give you....**

**My first eva fanfic. Itz pathetic I know. I'll get better, I promise.**

**PLZ Review.  
**

I became more uneasy as I heard distant laughs and jeers becoming louder, and noticed multiple footfalls behind me. My heartbeat quickened, I stopped and heard the footsteps spread out as they moved to surround me.

A scream caught in my throat as I turned and saw my pursuers.

They were dressed roughly in work uniforms from one of the nearby factories, and were disheveled and unshaven, but it was their eyes that scared me. Predatory, like a lion on discovery channel.

Acting on instinct, I ran.

I didn't get far.

"Come on honey, we only want to play." The tall one cajoled as he pinned me against the alley wall.

The others laughed as they closed around me. Unbidden, a whimper slipped between my lips as a hand slid under my shirt.

"Put her down and turn around. Slowly."

The steady, dangerous voice came from behind the men, where I couldn't see who it was.

I didn't need to.

"Edward!" I called hoarsely.

"Oh, yeah, and who are you?" The leader smirked disdainfully, and made as if to push him aside.

He didn't last long after that. Edwards mouth was at his throat in an instant, and, almost immediately I saw him turn pale and bloodless. Finished, Edward cast the limp body aside- I winced as I heard dead bones smash- and took a step forward, his mouth stained with blood. The terrified remainder of my attackers parted to make way for the furious vampire, and then ran like all hell was after them.

Edwards fury dissolved as soon as they were out of sight, turning instantly to concern.

"Bella! Are you okay, did they hurt you?" he asked frantically.

"Relax" I croaked "I'm… fine…"

The last thing I felt before I was claimed completely by unconsciousness was the steady _whoosh_ of his breathing as he clutched me to his chest, and ran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing I knew I was lying on the bed , Edward's face dominating my field of vision. He looked worried, he was sitting in a chair by the bed, stroking my hand, and I felt a strange thrill go through me at the feel of his cool skin on mine.

I groaned, and clutched his hand to my face, sensing what I needed, he cupped my face in his palm. His chill flesh soothed the ragged burn that raced just beneath my skin at the thought of what had almost happened. What could still happen to someone else.

"Oh, God. Edward they got away!"

**DunDunDun…**

**Cliffie! What Will Edward Do?**

**Stick around 4 next chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, God Edward. They got away._

**EPOV**

Running Bella home from Port Angeles, I was strangely calm. As if, even though I knew I had desecrated the basic tenet of my existence, I was at peace with the world. My Bella was safe, and that was all that mattered.

Of course, that attitude vanished almost as soon as I heard the first sentence she uttered upon waking.

"_Oh, God Edward. They got away."_

At first I didn't understand why she sounded so distressed. Didn't she realize that she was safe-well, as safe as someone with her luck could be, in the company of vampires- How could she not see that I would allow no harm to threaten her, no other man touch her.

Then I saw it. Of course, my sweet Bella would not be frightened for herself. I didn't care so much, at least, to begin with. But then, I imagined those other girls, did they have someone to protect them? No. Did they have families, husbands, parents, children? I couldn't take that, take life, away from them. I wouldn't kill them. But it would be worse. I could have saved them, but didn't.

"Oh."

"We have to do something!" Silly Bella. _I_ had to do something. Her only responsibility was to heal. Speaking of healing.....

"I've got it! Rosalie!"

"What?" I'd forgotten. Bella hadn't heard that story.

"Bella, when Rose was human, she had a... similar experience. She barely survived. It was how she came to us. If she were to get even one inkling of what happened tonight, those.... things wouldn't last an hour."

"Oh." Bella shuddered visibly.

"Of course, I'd go myself, but... I feel like you need me here."

She half smiled "I do."

Edward: Rose, I'm in Port Angeles, Bella.....

Rosalie: I know, Alice told me.

Edward: Good, how soon can you be here?

Rosalie: In an hour.

(beep)


End file.
